But I love him
by irishfanficgal
Summary: hey so this is my second fanfiction. Basically JJ and Reid finally tell each other how they feel. but what happens when they get kidnapped by a bisexual serial killer who has taken a liking to Reid? And what surprise is JJ hiding from Boy genius ? JJ/Reid pairing. Lil bit of Morgan/Garcia in later chapters . R and r please! Don't like don't read :D


Chapter 1

JJ wakes up because the turning on of the shower startled her. She realized were she was and smiled. _Finally _she thought. Because last night she had done it. She had told Spencer everything. How much she loved him how she understood if he only wanted to be friends. But he didn't. He wanted more. And well one thing had lead to another. She walks into the bathroom. She opens the shower door. Reid jumps. "Room for one more?" she jokes. Reid grins and pulls her in clothes and all. "Spence!" she giggles trying(and seriously failing)to give him a stern look " these are my only clothes here! What'll I do if we get called in?" she moans. "We're on vacation for a week. You can drop by your house and grab clothes. You already have shower covered. Anyways all my plans today involve you not wearing any clothes anyways" he grins at her wolfishly. "Okay" she breathes. He wraps a towel around his waist and picks her up. " You wanna see my plans today?" he winks. She nods.

He lays her down gently onto the bed. He smiles as he looks at the beautiful woman in front of him. She loved him. How he had no idea but you wouldn't hear him complaining. He pulls off her clothes and shedding his own easily. Although the team didn't realize it he wasn't as innocent as they liked to believe. Not at all. He kissed and sucked at every inch off her purposely ignoring the spots he knew she wanted him to. In the end he gave in to her begging and went in between her legs. He gently ran his tongue up the whole of her savouring the taste of her. She moaned and writhed under him and started to arch her back inviting him in. When he could stand it no longer he thrust himself into her going slow at first but eventually getting faster. After a final thrust they both came screaming each other's name. She cuddled him for a long time after. Lord only knows how long they stayed like that. Her laying on his chest while he played with her hair both of the wishing they could freeze time and stay like that forever.

Of course they couldn't. JJ's stomach rumbled loudly. She giggled embarrassed. "Me thinks you hungry" Spencer says. "Me thinks so to" she giggled. He picks her up ignoring her protests and tosses a t-shirt to her. She puts it on. It was an old one of his. Some rock bands name that she vaguely recognised. When they get to the kitchen, he pulls out the ingredients to pancakes and puts some Beyoncé song, _crazy in love. _"It's a mix tape Garcia made me for my birthday." he explains going to make the batter. "Oh no you don't! I've tasted your cooking and I for one do not plan on getting food poisoning this week. I'm cooking" she insists. Thankfully he steps back arms raised in surrender. When she is pouring the batter in she starts to dance to the beat. It's literally her most perfect morning ever. That is until the front door bursts open and a cloud of colourful clothing bursts in. "Boy Genius do you want to go... JJ what are you doing here?" Garcia notices what she's wearing. "Oh! Ok I'm leaving but next Monday when we're back to work I want all the details" She winks already leaving. Spencer catches JJ's eye and they burst out laughing. "Pancakes are ready!" JJ declares. "To the sitting room" Reid says. "What about breakfast in bed" JJ winks already running up the stairs. "You're on!" he follows her just as eagerly.

A few hours later and they're laying panting looking at each other. "What do we do in work?" Spencer breaks the comfortable silence. "Well I want to keep it to ourselves for a while. I want to keep you to myself" JJ says while Reid nods his head in agreement. "Now as for Garcia I have a plan for her" JJ smirks evilly as she fills Spence in. "That's too evil" he smiles. "You in?" JJ asks. "Of course" he smirks.


End file.
